Ein wahrlich unentdecktes Land
by Zwiebelbaguette
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Der perfekte Moment', nach Syboks Tod. Neuland für Jim und Spock.


Fortsetzung zu 'Der perfekte Moment'. Leider gehören mir keine Rechte.

* * *

Wenn man Spock schon lange genug kannte, konnte man sehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Gerade hatte er seinen Halbbruder verloren. Doch dafür hielt er sich noch tapfer. Jim erinnerte sich noch, wie es ihm ergangen war, als er Spock verloren hatte. Er hatte die ersten Stunden nur in seinem Bett gelegen und sich nicht rühren können. Selbst, als sein Freund bereits in einen Sarg gebettet worden war, fiel es ihm noch schwer, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Spock schien es da besser zu gehen. Aber er war schon immer ein Meister darin gewesen, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Doch Jim glaubte nicht, dass Spock keinen Schmerz fühlte. Selbst ein Vollblutvulkanier wäre jetzt sicher am Trauern. Zumindest hatte man Sarek seine Trauer angemerkt, als Spock gestorben war. Also war auch Spock sicher nicht unberührt.

Jim war froh, als sie einfach wieder im Raum waren, flogen. Zeit hatten, weil sie reisten. Er sprach seinen Logbucheintrag über die heutigen Geschehnisse, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Spocks Quartier. Der Vulkanier öffnete, ohne zu fragen, wer da war. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jim seinen Partner und legte die Arme um ihn. „Ich bin Vulkanier", war Spocks einzige Antwort und Jim nickte einfach nur. Das sagte alles. In diesem Fall hieß es wohl so etwas wie ‚Ich möchte nicht darüber reden' und der Captain akzeptierte das. Dennoch hielt er seinen Freund weiter im Arm, welcher sich nicht dagegen wehrte.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da und sprachen kein Wort, bis Spock wieder die Stimme erhob. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass ich trauriger wäre. Trotz meiner Herkunft. Ich kannte Sybok kaum mehr. Ich hatte viel mehr die Befürchtung, dass dir etwas geschehen würde."

Jim blickte seinen Freund erstaunt an. Er wusste nicht, ob Spock das ehrlich meinte. Vulkanier konnten nicht lügen, hieß es immer wieder, aber Spock hatte schon ab und an das Gegenteil bewiesen – und er war zur Hälfte Mensch. Aber mit Sicherheit hieß das auch, dass er seinen Schmerz nicht weiter diskutieren wollte.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war … ich war unglaublich verletzt und sauer, als du …" Er konnte es doch nicht aussprechen. Wie konnte er Spock vorgeworfen haben, seinen eigenen Bruder nicht getötet zu haben? Und wie konnte er das sagen, jetzt, wo Sybok gestorben war. „Sagen wir, ich habe mich verraten gefühlt, und das …das tut mir leid. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du mit deinen Handlungen vollkommen im Recht warst."

Spock nickte nur und legte seinerseits die Arme um Jim. Dann schloss er einen Moment die Augen. „Jim?", fragte er.

„Ja, Spock?"

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du hier bist."

„Man lässt weder seine Freunde alleine, wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht, noch …" Jim lächelte leicht. „Noch seinen Geliebten. Aber sag mal …erlaubst du mir eine Frage? Eine eher …private?"

„Ich denke, dass es nun dein Vorrecht ist, solche Dinge zu fragen."

„Nun, ich … ich war ein wenig eifersüchtig, als ich von deiner Verlobten erfuhr. Und froh, als du nicht mir ihr … Aber was war mit den Jahren danach? Hattest du nie wieder dieses Pon …Pon …"

„Pon Farr. Doch. Alle sieben Jahre durchläuft ein erwachsener Vulkanier diesen Zyklus."

Jim biss sich auf die Lippe und spürte, wie Eifersucht in ihm aufstieg. „Und was hast du dann gemacht? Du kannst doch nicht jedes Mal bis zum Tod gegen jemanden gekämpft haben." Und das hieß, dass Spock eine Gefährtin haben musste, oder?

„Es … Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, meinen Geist zu schulen. Es gibt eine dritte Möglichkeit neben Kampf und … Paarung. Sie erfordert aber eine ungeheure Stärke des Geistes."

„Und du hast diesen dritten Weg gewählt?"

Spock nickte. „In der Tat. Da der von mir erwählte Gefährte nicht erreichbar war, hatte ich keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Bin froh, dass du das überlebt hast", murmelte Jim gedankenverloren und merkte gar nicht, dass er sanft über Spocks Rücken streichelte.

„Das heißt, du hast nie ein Pon ..Dings" – „Farr" – „Pon Farr tatsächlich …naja … mit Paarung vollzogen. Heißt das …" Er grübelte eine Weile. „Darf ich noch etwas fragen?"

„Aber natürlich."

„Heißt das, dass du noch nie … mit jemandem …geschlafen hast?"

„Nun, ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass ich auch eine menschliche Hälfte habe", begann Spock und versetzte Jim damit einen kleinen Stich. „Auch Vulkanier können bei besonderen Reizen außerhalb des Pon Farr eine Paarung …eingehen. Und mit meiner irdischen Hälfte bin ich noch unabhängiger von diesem Zyklus. Aber dennoch … Nein, ich habe noch nie… Ich sah bisher auch keinen Sinn darin. Wieso sollte ich mich mit jemandem paaren, mit dem ich nicht mein Leben verbringen will?"

Nun grinste Jim ein wenig verlegen. Welch eine Logik. „Nun, ein wenig Spaß macht es auch, wenn es nicht für immer ist." Und er wusste schließlich, wovon er sprach.

Zum ersten Mal zeigte Spock eine emotionale Reaktion: Er senkte den Kopf. „Das du daran Gefallen gefunden hast, hast du in den letzten Jahren immer wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

„Na hör mal, wir waren kein Paar. Wie konnte ich denn wissen, dass du …" Jim fühlte sich ein wenig angegriffen, aber andererseits konnte er durchaus verstehen, dass Spock nicht begeistert von dem war, was er in den Jahren hatte miterleben müssen. Er seufzte leise. „Wir haben einander über die Jahre viel Leid zugefügt, was?"

„Vielleicht hätten wir beide viel früher das Gespräch suchen sollen", stellte Spock nur nüchtern fest und löste sich von Jim. Er ließ sich ins Liegen gleiten, faltete seine Hände und dachte nach.

Jim betrachtete ihn einen Moment und legte sich schließlich zu seinem Partner, einen Arm um dessen Hüfte geschlungen. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Es … Ich wollte nur… Dieser Gedanke spukte schon seit Jahren in meinem Kopf herum. Ich hab aber nicht gewollt, dass wir uns darüber streiten."

„Als Streit würde ich das nicht definieren", murmelte Spock, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Aber ich akzeptiere die Entschuldigung und bitte meinerseits um Verzeihung."

„Kann ich dir noch etwas Gutes tun?", fragte der Captain vorsichtig an. Er wollte nicht noch mehr falsch machen. Er befürchtete, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, wenn er seinen Gefährten verlor – und Spock war ihm in beiden Rollen unglaublich wichtig.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du heute bei mir bleiben würdest. Das Schiff kann mit Sicherheit nun eine Weile ohne seinen Captain auskommen. Die Crew ist gut ausgebildet und du kannst die Enterprise auch nicht vom Auseinanderbrechen abhalten, wenn selbst Mr. Scott das schon nicht schafft."

„Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen."

„Würdest du die Nacht bei mir verbringen?"

„Wie bitte?" Jim glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

„Würdest du die Nacht bei mir verbringen?"

„Nur um dich nicht falsch zu verstehen, wie meinst du das jetzt?"

Spock schlug die Augen auf und legte seine Hand auf Jims. „Nach so vielen Jahren? Wie immer du es verstehen möchtest. Einmal bin ich schon gestorben. Ich habe nicht vor, auch mein zweites Leben ungenutzt vergehen zu lassen."

Jim blickte seinen Partner erstaunt an. Meinte Spock wirklich, was Jim dachte? Aber der Vulkanier hatte auch recht. Er war einmal gestorben. Nun mussten sie beide jede Sekunde nutzen, die das Leben ihnen noch gönnte. Immerhin wurden sie beide auch langsam alt – oder zumindest wurde Jim das.

„Lass uns doch erst einmal klein anfangen", lächelte der Captain seinen Gefährten an. Ein wenig hatte er auch Angst, immerhin hatte er noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, auch wenn er diesen einen nun schon seit Jahren liebte. Aber scheinbar hatte er immer noch mehr Erfahrung als Spock. Vielleicht mehr als Spock je haben würde.

Er kuschelte sich etwas an Spock heran und küsste ihn sanft, was der Vulkanier erwiderte, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so leidenschaftlich, wie Jim es sich gewünscht hätte. Aber dies war eben kein Mensch, den er küsste, sondern ein Wesen, das seine Emotionen unterdrückte und ihnen nur selten erlaubte, überhaupt an die Oberfläche zu dringen.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte Spock nur, als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten. Allerdings war Jim sich sicher, dass sein Freund das nur gesagt hatte, um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern. Selbst Spock war in der Lage, ein wenig zu frotzeln, selbst wenn er das bisher nur mit Pille gemacht hatte.

„In der Tat. Ich habe noch nie einen Mann geküsst."

„Ich …auch nicht."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert."

„Auch wenn ich sehr oft den Wunsch verspürt habe."

„Könnte es sein, dass wir beide ein wenig nervös sind?" Jim rieb sich die Stirn und lachte kurz los. „Normalerweise würde ich eine solche Situation nicht dadurch verschwenden, dass ich Smalltalk führe."

Spock überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ich würde unter normalen Umständen mit Sicherheit keine Nervosität an den Tag legen, doch nun?" Trotzdem hielt er Jim nicht auf, als dieser Spock kurz ins Sitzen zog, um ihm die Uniform zumindest obenrum auszuziehen. Warum auch? Hatten sie nicht erst vor kurzem gemeinsam geduscht? Mit Nacktheit vor seinem Captain schien er kein Problem zu haben, warum dann vor seinem Freund?

„So, und jetzt müsstest du deinen hübschen Hintern erheben, denn anders kriege ich dich nicht aus der Hose", grinste Jim. Spock reagierte darauf genauso schnell und gehorsam wie auf einen Befehl, allerdings in diesem Fall nur, weil er schließlich das gleiche Ziel verfolgte. Entsprechend stand er nicht nur auf, sondern zog Jim mit sich, um diesen ebenfalls auszuziehen. Auch das hatte er nie mit einem anderen Wesen gemacht, allerdings wagte er es in diesem Fall, seiner menschlichen Seite und deren Instinkten freien Lauf zu lassen. Allerdings musste er doch eine Sache fragen: „Mein …Hintern ist hübsch?" Er klang, als würde er diese Worte zum ersten Mal hören. In diesem Zusammenhang war das auch so.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, dreh dich mal um", scherzte Jim und ging einfach um Spock herum, um mal einen Blick auf dessen Hinterteil zu werfen. „Ich habe keine Vergleichswerte, da ich Männern normalerweise nicht auf den Allerwertesten schaue, aber ich denke ja. Ich finde ihn jedenfalls nicht abstoßend." Kurz überlegte er, Spock einen kleinen Klaps zu geben, aber nein. Irgendwie … fühlte sich diese Idee falsch an. Dafür war der Vulkanier nun wirklich nicht der Typ.

Spock ließ es über sich ergehen, betrachtet zu werden, dann streifte er die letzte Kleidung ab und zog auch Jim vollständig aus. Sein Blick glitt über den Körper seines Captains, was er bei ihrer gemeinsamen Dusche vor kurzem nicht gewagt hatte. Doch keine Regung zeigte, was er dabei dachte. Schließlich hielt er Jim zwei Finger hin. Zeige- und Mittelfinger, ausgestreckt, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Partner sich noch erinnerte, was das hieß.

Jim betrachtete diese Geste erst einmal, dann streckte er dieselben Finger aus und berührte damit Spocks Hand. Der Vulkanier führte ihn zurück ins Bett und betrachtete Jim dort eine halbe Ewigkeit lang, bis sich auf der blassen Haut des Außerirdischen eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete. Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, doch Jim beschloss, dass es Zeit war, Spock etwas aufzuwärmen.

Er zog die Decke über sich und seinen Freund und begann, sich an seinem Freund herunter zu küssen, vom Punkt knapp hinter seinem spitzen Ohr angefangen, langsam. Er wollte Spock Zeit geben, sich mit der Situation anzufreunden, bevor er für sie beide Neuland betrat und seinen Gefährten liebte.

„Faszinierend", war Spocks erster Kommentar, als Jim verschwitzt neben ihm lag und grinste, als hätte er gerade einen Lotteriejackpot geknackt. Dieser lachte los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal wünschte ich, du würdest einfach gar nichts sagen, wenn dir nur dieses Wort einfällt. Aber …das bist nun einmal du. Und ich …liebe dich dafür." Spock erwiderte nichts. Wie sollte er auch? Aber er legte seinen Kopf auf Jims Brust, und damit war alles gesagt, was Jim je hören wollte. Der Vulkanier liebte ihn so sehr er nur konnte und das reichte für ein Leben. Mit Sicherheit. Hoffentlich.


End file.
